Skin Deep
by dude-where's-the-pie
Summary: "People think they know about everything just because they've heard about it from somewhere or read it on the internet. Truth is, they know shit. No one will ever know the real me, not even John or Hunter, not even my wife. All because no one cares to know about people's real feelings and real life. They only care about knowing what's skin deep." RandyxOC
1. Chapter 1

"And the Apex Predator slithers into a cover for the three count! 1...2...3!" The bell rang signifying that 'The Viper,' Randy Orton had won yet another match against his rival Alberto Del Rio.

Everyone knew Randy. Many were captivated by his smooth in-ring skills and his suave posture that left millions of girls breathless. He wasn't a man of many words, normally quiet and to himself. His in-ring work did the talking for him. Not many of his co-workers knew about him, except for his closest friends John and Hunter, but it didn't mean people still didn't try to get into the mind of 'The Viper.'

Backstage, Superstars and Diva's were either running around to leave the arena as soon as the show was over, not wanting to waste any minutes and give them less time to go out, have a few drinks then hitch a taxi back to their hotel room and catch some z's or watching the event unfold on their screens as they sat in their locker rooms.

Two Diva's in particular were watching the main event on the television situated in their dressing room; AJ and Nelly. Nelly was a new diva that hadn't even been involved in a storyline yet. AJ was caught up in a storyline with Vickie, Dolph and none other than John Cena. The two had been best friends since they could remember. Cue the cliché back-story about how both of them wanted to be WWE superstars since they were little youngsters, watching their favorite Superstars and Diva's wrestling on television and dreaming that someday it'd be them. And that was pretty much how it went. Except, Nelly always seemed to have the good life; a family that cared for her and that never seemed to have trouble making it by. AJ on the other hand, always had family trouble and grew up with nothing. And wrestling was how the two girls bonded. Together, they stuck up for each other when bullies made fun of them about liking the sport, sometimes even starting fights and throwing hip tosses to the ones that really hit a soft spot.

"My God April, do you see him?" Nelly cooed to her best friend, a moonstruck look in her eyes.

"Yes, Nelly, I see him." AJ sighed in response, tired of her friend's constant comments on 'The Viper.' Nelly's eyes moved from the television and to AJ.

"Don't give me that sigh. I **know** that sigh. I'm just saying that he's amazing at what he does." Nelly retorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the folding chair in the locker room.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you're saying." She joked back to her friend.

"You're getting sassy on me again, April." Nelly teased in return.

"I'm sorry, Nel. But how many times do I have to tell you to keep that attraction you have drawn on him to yourself. He's..different than most guys here." AJ tried to explain again.

"I know you've told me, but was I ever one to listen?"

AJ shook her head as she stood up and folded the chair she was sitting on, putting it against the wall. "Right, well I'm gonna go find a few of the girls that are going out tonight. You sure you don't want to come?"

"No, go ahead, April. I'm gonna hang back tonight." Nelly smiled to her friend, standing up to do the same with her chair.

"See you back at the hotel then." AJ spoke, waving to Nelly before she walked out of the locker room.

"Have fun!" Called the small blonde.

Eleanor 'Nelly' Davis had a strange attraction to Orton ever since he started. Like most women, she was captivated by his suaveness and the way he held himself. She was always lured to the bad boy type, and Randy sure fit that category. With his mysterious tattoo's and his cocky attitude, Nelly couldn't help but want to be closer to him.

Unfortunately, Nelly wasn't as energetic as her friend AJ. She never knew how to throw herself out there and be upfront with anyone. In fact, if it wasn't for AJ, she probably wouldn't have even been able to being living out her dream as a WWE superstar.

She had no intention of throwing her feelings out there to anyone else but AJ. For one, it'd be incredibly creepy and unprofessional, she worked with the guy now. And two, he was married and she would never dream of over-stepping that boundary.

She packed up her things that had been lying around from the show and stowed it away into her bag. She then picked it up and slung it over her shoulder, walking out into the main area, pushed her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes stayed to the ground as she walked through the empty halls, most of her co-workers now long gone, enjoying the rest of their nights. The only ones left were the crew that had devoted all their time to setting up the stage, and then hours later taking it all down just to do it again the next night.

As she lifted her head, she waved to one of the crew members and offered a 'goodnight' to him before walking out of the arena and heading towards the rental car. Pushing open the doors that led to the parking lot, she nearly stumbled over herself as her bag that probably weighed more than she tipped her left shoulder down, her balance off. She pulled the bag back over her shoulder, only to continue struggling on her walk to the car.

She froze in her spot as she a hand brush across her side and grab the bag off her shoulder. Her first instinct was to grab the bag and prepare for a fight until she turned her head and looked up into the eyes of the predator, Randy Orton.

"Oh, thank you." She murmured to him, her cheeks flushing a bright red, thankfully hidden in the darkness of the night. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared up to the man she had been lustful towards for the past couple of years.

"You're welcome." His smooth voice filled her ears, desire filling her just from the delightful sound. "Where are you parked?" He queried, her thoughts being interrupted.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She breathed out, walking quicker and much easier to her rental car, opening the back door where she normally threw her bag. He followed behind her and tossed the bag into the back.

"Thanks again," She proffered, shutting the door.

Randy simply nodded to her in response, lifting a hand to her in a wave, "Goodnight." He parted with, turning on his heels to walk to his own car.

"Goodnight." She whispered in return, her heart rate continuously speeding up as she climbed into the car and started it up, setting her hands on the steering wheel.

Letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, she started her drive to the hotel, reaching to grab her phone off the dash and calling her best friend.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the opposite end.

"AJ!" Nelly called, putting her phone on speaker and dropping it into her lap, "You'll never guess what just happened, I'm freaking out." She rambled.

"What?" AJ laughed, the sound of cluttered conversations in the background.

"I was leaving the arena, carrying out that heavy ass bag and from behind me I felt someone grabbing my bag. So I was ready to get defensive and all, but I looked up and it was Randy taking the bag from me." She spoke quickly, the happiness evident in her voice, along with the loss of breath.

"Did you guys talk?" Her friend questioned.

"I mean, I said 'thank you' and then he said, 'you're welcome.'" Nelly murmured to her.

"That was it?"

"Well I thanked him again and then he said 'goodnight.'" She added as if it was such a big deal.

"Wow, you **really** got far." AJ joked.

"Alright, sassy April. This means I'm not invisible to him!" Nelly squeaked, pulling into a parking spot at the hotel, climbing out of the car and locking it.

"Nel, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but you're going to be after tonight. It's not like he's going to come to you tomorrow and act like the two of you are best friends. It was a nice gesture. He was being a gentleman." AJ pointed out to her friend.

"Bubble is burst, A's." She conceded.

"I'm sorry, Nel. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. He's not a guy that you can go for, or a guy that you **should** go for. He's **trouble**." AJ insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Nelly sighed, walking into the hotel and pulling her room key from her pocket. "Listen, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go to my room, shower and sleep."

"Alright, Nelly. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, A's. And don't drink too much! We have a run to go on tomorrow." She reminded her friend with a smile, entering the elevator and pressing the button to her floor.

"Mhm, yeah." She responded, Nelly could practically hear the smirk on her face.

The two hung up and Nelly left the elevator and went to her room, taking a shower like she had said. The thought of Randy still in her head.

Sure it was only a bag and he was only being nice, but it could mean something, right? Maybe he would talk to her tomorrow. She couldn't help but sigh as she shut the water off and wrapped the towel around her body.

As much as she knew she shouldn't want to have anything to do with him, she couldn't help it. And although she knew it was just always going to be a crush and she'd move on eventually, but it still didn't help her wants. She knew her friend was right, but as long as she kept her attraction to herself, like AJ suggested, she wouldn't find herself in any trouble. So she hoped.

* * *

_new story i'm working on! let me know if you guys like it! i kind of just got the idea watching his character on smackdown and all. but furreal gimme your true thoughts on it! should i continue? do ya like it? _

_&&&& i'm working on a new chapter for trust in me as well! keep an eye on that ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

Awhile had passed since Nelly's encounter with Randy and since then she had barely spoken to him. AJ's storyline with John Cena had long ended and she now was getting less air time and no chance to show off her skill as she was just Dolph's arm candy. Nelly was still working on getting a storyline going, only being in filler matches that no one cared about, but to her, it was a start.

The small blonde roamed the halls of the arena in Milwaukee Wisconsin, in search of her longtime friend. The two hadn't spoken much since AJ's schedule became busy with Dolph and her own schedule came preoccupied with more training.

Walking around the corner and towards the dressing room, the diva hummed a tune to herself, nodding her head along to the words that played silently in her head. She abruptly stopped as she nearly stumbled into the back of the man of her dreams, Randy Orton. She cleared her throat, her cheeks turning a bright red as she stepped to her right to walk around the tattooed man.

"'Scuse me." The smooth voice of The Viper filled her ears. Her heart rate sped up just by the sound, a hand placing to her stomach as if it'd control the butterflies that flew loose in her tummy.

"Sorry, I..wasn't watching where I was going. It's my fault." She nodded, her voice quiet. Her eyes trailed over the toned and tanned chest, her breath hitching in her throat.

"It's fine, I've just been trying to get in touch with John..have you seen him, by any chance?" His smooth tone flowed from those perfect lips of his, causing her stomach to do back flips.

She merely shook her head, "No..I haven't. I'm sorry." She murmured again, blinking a few times, bringing herself back to the reality she was in. "I'm actually looking for AJ..maybe they're together?" She offered, shrugging a single shoulder.

"I don't think they'd be.." His words drifted as he looked around and over his shoulder. "Thanks anyway." He then turned on his heels and walked down the corridor Nelly had just gone down, leaving the small blonde standing there.

Awkward was the only way to describe how Nelly had felt after that encounter...and well, maybe a little flustered. The man had such a way of making her body writhe with want whenever she saw him and he probably didn't even realize this.

"God damn it, that fucking man." She mumbled to herself, her words becoming jumbled as she walked down the opposite hallway, ranting quietly under her breath.

As she roamed down the halls, she stopped at an intersection, turning her head to her left and looking down the long corridor to see who she could find. Her eyes fell on the Boston native, the one Orton was looking for; John. Taking a deep breath, she stalked down the hallway, tapping the broad shoulder man lightly.

"Hey!" He greeted, turning on his heels to face the smaller woman in front of him.

"Hey, John. Uhm, Randy was looking for you.." She drifted off, reaching her arm out behind and pointing to the end of the hallway, his eyes following. "I just figured I'd let you know, h-" Her words stopped short as she looked up over John's shoulder, seeing the Viper's eyes on her. She gulped, dropping her hand quickly to her side.

John glanced over his shoulder, offering a smile to his friend, "Ah, Randy! Nelly was just telling me that you were looking for me." He nodded, looking down at the blonde and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you, _Nelly_." Randy spoke, his eyes still fixated on Nelly's.

"Y-you're welcome." She stuttered over herself, aware of how completely idiotic she looked, but she couldn't even control it. John looked down to the blonde under his arm, his lips twitching up to a smirk as he nodded his head towards the end of the hallway.

"Let's go talk, Randy." He beckoned to his friend, squeezing Nelly against him for a moment before he started walking.

"I'll see you around, Nelly." Randy uttered, slipping past the blonde and following after his friend.

Nelly's heart raced once again, her hand clinging to her stomach as butterflies flew through it.

"Nelly, self-control would be a great thing to learn for yourself." She murmured to herself, shaking her head. Blonde locks fell around her face before she started walking along once again.

The arena was huge, and if it wasn't for her being used to finding her way around these type of places, she'd be lost in a second. Turning down one hallway, she finally noticed Dolph's door, knocking on it a few times. She leaned against the wall, waiting for the door to open. As it did, AJ appeared, curled hair falling around her small shoulders.

"Nel! There you are!" Her friend greeted excitedly.

"Me? I've been looking for you everywhere, April. This place is huge." He blonde muttered, her mind still dwelling on the Viper.

"Isn't it?" AJ walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her, causing both diva's to jump in surprise.

"God, those doors shut so heavily." She shook her head, sighing. "Anyway, do you know the schedule for tonight?" Nelly inquired, her head every so slightly tilting to the side.

"I do..you're not in again tonight, Nel. I'm sorry." The woman regrettably informed her.

Nelly groaned, pushing herself off the wall, "Of course not." She threw a hand up in the air as she turned down the hallway and walked down it. AJ watched her in concern, knowing all her friend wanted to do was prove herself.

"Nel, just be patient!" She screamed down the hallway.

"I don't have the time for patience!" She shouted back, making a quick right turn. She was in search of the creative team for WWE.

Banging on the door of the team as she found it, she crossed her arms, a scowl present on her face. As the door opened, she began her rant, questions and concerns.

"Am I written in any upcoming story lines?" She asked, tapping her foot on the flooring under her.

"No, Eleanor, we haven't had word to put you in anything.."

"Nelly, call me Nelly. Jesus, I've told you how many times now?" She narrowed her eyes, anger rising within her veins. All she wanted was a chance. "Is Vince in?"

"Sorry, Nelly, I keep forgetting." Rob sighed, "He's not. Were you looking to talk to him?"

"No, I'm looking to give him a sponge bath. **Yes**, I'm looking to talk to him. I would like an explanation as to why I, amongst every other female here, are forced to travel when we don't do **anything** but sit in the back. I'm honestly getting sick of waiting around for a single match, and when I get one, it lasts about two damn minutes." She spouted, pale skin turning pink as her anger continued to boil.

"I'm sorry, Nelly, that's not up to us.." Rob backed down, feeling attacked by the small blonde in front of him.

The blonde went to speak again but was cut off as an arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up, carrying her down the hallway. She turned her head over her shoulder, seeing none other than John lugging her away, Randy walking behind him. She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks and she was actually happy for once about her anger showing through her now pink skin.

"Relax, Nel. It's not his fault..it's not worth it right now." Cooed the man holding her.

"It's fucking ridiculous is what it is." She mumbled, squirming in his arm until she was set down.

The three walked in silence to catering, Nelly's eyes constantly glancing over the Viper, drinking in the sight of him. He was so..absolutely perfect. From his eyes, to his nose, his shoulders, down to that toned chest, and God **knows** what was under those wrestling trunks had to be perfection as well. She just yearned to have a conversation with him, get to know him, **anything**. He couldn't be as bad as everyone told her right? How dangerous could one man be?

* * *

Okay, okay, so I know this has taken me forever to get out! And it's not that long, but I **promise** the next chapter will be worth it and it will be out asap 3 But you'll have to wait and see whhhhhy. Hopefully you guys like what I've given you (right now) and please please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own no one but Nelly..unfortunately.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Keep at it, per favore? **;3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ is what Nelly was getting from the WWE at this point. The thoughts of leaving the company and going to someplace else where she knew she'd be appreciated crossed her mind more than once. But it was her friend AJ that kept her there, begging her to just stick it out longer and they'd give her the chance. Nelly was starting to lose hope though, and quickly.

She was walking through yet another one of the arenas on a Monday night. One of the arena's she _again_ wouldn't be performing in. Her heels scuffed along the cement flooring, her green eyes watching the floor beneath her.

"Bad day?"

Nelly gasped, her head snapping up to search for the source of the voice. When she turned her around, her eyes fell on none other than the Viper.

"Oh, uh..just annoyed..is all." The blonde fumbled over her words, lithe fingers reaching to push her strands from her face and behind her ear.

"No luck for a match tonight?" He questioned her, footsteps walking past her.

His conversation starter had prompted her to walk with him, beside the very man that made her whimper with just a single word.

"Nothing." She sighed, "Nothing for the past couples weeks, probably nothing for the weeks to come." She ranted, "They'll push Fandango as much as possible because he's a great new talent and his character is oh-so-clever! Something we haven't seen!" She rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words, "For fuck sake, we see the arrogant character with every single heel we have."

Her head turned as she heard the man beside her chuckle, her cheeks flushing a deep red. "Sorry, I'm just..frustrated." She murmured, shaking her head and crossing her arms under her chest.

"No, I get it. You're here to wrestle. I'm relieved to know that you're not just one of those girls..or guys for that matter who'd rather just sit in the back and get paid for showing up." He shrugged.

"I just want a chance to prove myself. I've thought about leaving, recently."

His eyebrow perked, "Leaving? Don't do that."

Why would he care? Did this mean he _wanted_ her to stay? But, he was married and..possible trouble. But now that she was having an actual conversation with him, she didn't see how he could be trouble. He seemed so sweet.

"I just think that maybe if I went elsewhere, my talent wouldn't go to waste." She shrugged.

"Keep trying, Nelly. Once they see how persistent you are and how much you want it, they'll eventually give in just to shut you up. Then once the fans get a feel for you, you'll be unstoppable here." He stopped walking as he reached a door with his name on it. "I just know it."

Halting as he did, Nelly nodded, taking his word into consideration. "I guess, it's just a pain, you know?"

He nodded his head, "I know." He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Just be patient."

Nelly froze, her face turning a deep red as it had before, feeling as if her shoulder was on fire.

"I..I'll try." She offered a small smile to him.

His hand slipped from her shoulder and to the silver knob of his door, stepping inside his room.

As he disappeared from view, Nelly squeaked quietly, turning on her heels and quickly walking down the corridor of the arena.

"Pull it together, Nelly. Stop being such a fan girl."

Her feet led her down the hallway and into the girl's locker room. Her face was still bright red from Randy's slightest touch, her hand lifting to her shoulder, her fingers cupping around the fabric that graced her shoulder. Her green eyes glanced around the empty room as she sat upon the leather couch against the wall.

"You alright?" AJ had appeared from the bathroom, her eyes falling onto her friend who was still holding her shoulder.

Clearing her throat, Nelly nodded, "Oh, uh, yeah." Her hand quickly fell into her lap. "Just..thinking is all."

"Still beat up about not having a match?" AJ questioned, sitting beside her friend, placing a hand to her leg.

"Kinda, I was just talking to Randy about it too.." She drifted off, knowing her friend was going to eat her head off.

"Nel..come on. Still with the whole Randy thing? Do I have be your babysitter?" AJ sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"No, April, I don't need a babysitter. It's okay to just talk to the man. Plus, he doesn't seem half bad as everyone makes him out to be." She murmured, her gaze averting AJ's.

"It's not okay to just talk to him when you have the feelings you do for him. Your..weird feelings." AJ stood, hands on her hips. "Come out with us tonight. Just for the night. Dolph's going..and so is John, and a few other girls and guys. Please?" AJ solicited.

"I don't know, April. I have to keep working hard and keep working at proving myself to these guys.."

"Nelly, one night. Just _one_ night. Who knows, maybe one of the guys or girls will give you advice. Come on."

"Alright, alright. Fine. But just _one _night_._" Nelly sighed, rising to her feet. "When are we leaving?"

"In about twenty minutes when the show ends." April informed her, "So..if you want to change, I suggest doing it now."

"I'm fine." Murmured Nelly, hooking her arm through her best friend, the two leaving the locker room together.

As the two walked the halls, Nelly's thoughts went back to Randy, as they always seemed to do. What could be so bad about him? Why did he have the reputation he did? Surely it was just past decisions..or just rumors. People _do_ love to talk, especially when they know nothing.

Superstars and Diva's filled the corridors at the end of the night, towing bags behind them. Some were prepared to take the long car ride to the next town, others ready to party for the night. Nelly followed her friend around as they met up with the usual people she'd go out with.

Once Nelly and the others had arrived at the bar, she'd already regret her decision of saying yes. The pulsing music was too loud for her, the lights making her think she was going to have a seizure or something, and the smell of desperation was the worst she'd ever smelled.

Grumbling to herself, she sat quietly at the table with the surrounding superstars and diva's, barely listening to their mindless babbling.

"Nel, come on, cheer up."

Her eyes turned to the man beside her, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm fine, John, really. This just..isn't really my scene."

"Not mine either, honestly. I just come out to talk to friends and unwind. Just enjoy what you can."

"I'd rather unwind in the comfort of a bath or a bed. Not in a club where people are..dry humping each other." Nelly rolled her eyes.

John chuckled, "To each's own, huh?" He nudged her side playfully, reaching a hand forward to sip from his drink.

"Guess so." She hummed, sliding out of her chair. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." She stood to her feet and squeezed herself through the cramped crowd until she reached the bar.

She sat atop one of the stools and ordered herself a Stella Artois beer and then reached into the pocket of her jeans to pull out a few dollars.

"I got it. Make that two."

She lifted her head and her eyes fell on the man from earlier and the one always in her thoughts..again.

"It's..it's okay, I got it." She quickly spoke, pulling a few bills from her pocket.

"No, I insist." He retorted, tossing his own money on the counter. He then slid the cup of beer towards the petite woman.

"Thank you." She muttered, placing the cup to her lip and taking a quick sip, "I didn't think you'd come out tonight."

"Are you disappointed to see me, Nelly?" He questioned, sarcasm filling his tone.

"N-No, I didn't mean it that way." She quickly responded, "I just..didn't expect to see you, at a bar and all." She nodded.

Randy laughed, sitting beside her and placing a hand on the counter. "I normally don't. What about you? You don't seem the type either."

"I gave in tonight, just to shut AJ up." She nodded, circling her finger around the rim of the cup.

"Ah." He sounded, swallowing the liquid in his mouth. "Well you came, now do you want to leave?"

Nelly nearly choked on her drink. Leave. With him? Together? "Like, right now?"

"Yeah, right now. It seems you don't want to be here just as much as I don't. So..we'll go find something else to do."

_What?_ Nelly's inner fan girl was screaming. "I..uh.." Her eyes gazed around the bar. If she told AJ, she knew she'd get shit. The man of her dreams was asking her to leave the bar with him and she didn't want her friend ruining it for her.

A million thoughts ran through her head, the constant one being that he was married. But so what? It's not like they were going to fuck up and down the East Coast.

Could she even talk to him? Or would she just constantly stutter and make herself look stupid? She probably looked stupid now..just staring at him.

"Sure, yeah." She finally responded, taking a few more sips of her drink. "I should probably just go tell someone I'm leaving, so they don't search for me." She shrugged, sliding off the stool.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you outside." His smooth voice passed his lips and she nodded her head.

"Be there in a second." She turned on her heels and went back towards the table, running her fingers through her blonde streaks. "Hey, John. I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I'm not feeling to well." She smoothly lied to the man.

"You alright?" John stood to his feet, "Do you want me to take you back?"

"N-No, no. I'll get home fine, thank you. You enjoy your night. Just let AJ know for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Feel better, Nel."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled, grabbing her jacket and sliding her arms through it. "I'll see you later."

With that, she left the bar, maneuvering her way through the crowds of people to spend her night with Randy. How that was going to go? Well, she had no clue yet.

Walking outside and into the cool breeze, Nelly tightened her jacket around her.

"Too cold for a walk?" Randy appeared beside her, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets.

"A walk is fine." Nelly agreed, her voice small.

The two walked down the sidewalk, away from the craziness of the bar and into the serenity of the night. It was quiet for the most part, Nelly clinging to her jacket for warmth and the Viper's eyes staring up at the night sky. She wondered what was running through that mind of his, but she never did ask. Biting on her lower lip, she looked at him, studying those beautiful features of his for a few moments.

"Do I have something on my face?" His voice interrupted the quiet.

The blush crept back onto Nelly's face yet again as she was caught, "No, I..was just looking." She mumbled.

"D'you like what you see or something?" His head turned to look at her, that cocky smile set upon his lips.

She quickly averted his gaze, taking his place and staring up at the sky.

"I'm just teasing, Nelly." He reassured her, following her gaze up to the sky.

"I know." Defended the blonde. She really didn't know. Clearing her throat, she spoke again, "So..tell me about yourself?" She offered, trying to escape her own awkwardness.

"Tell you about myself? Why don't we save that for another time?" His voice became distant.

She finally glanced over to him again, a single brow raising in curiosity at his response. "Alright then...beautiful night out." Nelly tried, shaking her head at her own comment.

A deep chuckle rumbled through the predator's chest and she was suddenly against a stone wall, being held against it with hard, calloused hands.

Her breathing hitched as she looked up into the dark eyes of Randy Orton, her body frozen against the wall.

"I'm kind of tired of beating around the bush, Nelly." He lowly growled.

A shiver ran down the woman's small frame, the roughness of his tone making her writhe. Her green eyes focused on his dark ones, for once, speechless.

Regaining her composure to speak, the blonde parted her lips to respond his lips were eagerly on hers. She found herself melting in the arms of the man as the two kissed, his lips pressing into hers feverishly.

Her arms slowly slid up his clothed chest and her fingers latched onto his shoulders, falling into the moment of the kiss. She had finally gotten a taste of something she wanted; trouble.

* * *

Hopefully it was a good update! If you think it is, review, review, review! And..if you thought it was terrible, do the same! I wanna know your thoughts.

Stay beautiful & pray for a Randy heel turn soon, klfds.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: I only own Nelly - Unfortunately **

* * *

"This is what you get for not listening to AJ." The blonde muttered to herself as she strolled through the halls of the next arena.

She had just arrived in Fresno, California for the taping of Smackdown; the night after her steamy kiss with the Viper. Nelly's feelings were dwelling on her guilt and not only had she been late to the arena for the taping but she had about five hundred texts and missed calls from her best friend who believed she was sick.

With a huff, she slung her bag over her shoulder and continued her quiet, hurried footsteps down the hallway and towards the locker room, eager to drop off her bag.

She smiled in greeting to all the superstars she passed, her heart pounding in her chest as she prayed that she wouldn't come across Orton. She didn't even know what to say to him and she knew she'd probably end up making the situation awkward.

Pressing her shoe against the locker room door, the entrance flew open, allowing her to make her presence known and walk inside. She let the weight of her bag slide off her shoulder and it fell to the ground with a 'thump.'

"Nelly!"

The green eyes of Nelly glanced around before her orbs fell on the diva's champion and one of Nelly's favorite people in the diva's locker room.

"Hey, Kaitlyn. How's everything going?" The blonde smiled to her fellow co-worker.

"Everything's great, except this dry spell I've been in. You know how it is though." The diva's champ shrugged a single shoulder as she sat on the cold bench, setting her belt beside her.

"Yeah..I know that all to much," sighed Nelly, "Are you off the list again tonight?"

"Along with every other female here." The diva rolled her eyes.

Nelly grumbled, shaking her head. Without uttering another word, she turned on her heels and walked hurriedly out of the locker room. The small blonde was on a mission.

She had caused quite a few scenes with the Creative team, and she didn't mind doing it again and again until she got her point across. Even if they weren't the ones she was supposed to go to about it, at least it was a start. She growing more piqued day by day as she and the other diva's weren't getting what they deserved.

Turning down a few hallways, she found her way to the Creative office, banging on the door multiple times. As the door opened, she could sense the annoyance in the worker who had seen her.

"You want to know what's _really_ annoying? And no, it's not me, even though that's what you're thinking." She rolled her green eyes at the man before her, "What's really annoying is that us girls are here, busting our ass training, and traveling, and preparing for every single taping or live event and we don't even get a _single fucking_ match to show it off." She stepped closer, her pointer finger now poking the man in the chest. "What else is _really_ annoying is that we get told, 'We'll find a way to write you in, we promise,' and when does that happen? Never." Her finger was now pointed in his face as the blonde continued her rant. "You have _amazing_ talent here and in NXT, and those ladies haven't even been brought up to the main roster yet. So, while we're fucking sitting here praying for a two-minute match that you guys will 'write' in-" Her words were cut short as she yet again was cut-off by a passing friend.

"Nel, come on." AJ had grabbed onto her best friend's wrist, tugging her down the hallway and away from the Creative writer who had just stared at Nelly as she was dragged away.

The small woman's anger was evident in her face as her now pale skin had turned a bright pink at her rambling of the WWE's, what she believed, sexist behavior. "I'm so fucking sick of this A's. Not even does Kaitlyn, the diva's _champion_, have a match. What's the point of holding a belt if you can't defend it?!"

"I know, I understand, Nelly. But I'd rather get you away from Mike right now before you punch him in the face, because we both know you will." She muttered.

She only stopped walking once she had her friend far enough away from the Creative team.

"Then let's go to Vince's office, because I'd like to have a talk with him as well." She glanced at her friend, lithe fingers running through her hair.

"No, Vince's office is a bad idea for you right now, Nel. With your luck, he'll fire you."

Nelly, of course, didn't want to hear this, but she knew it was the truth, but she still couldn't help her next comment from breaching her lips, "Good, maybe then I'll go somewhere where I can be something more than eye candy."

Her feet were quick to trail her away from her long time friend, doing her best to walk off her anger instead of dwell on it.

She found herself in catering, where surprisingly, none of her co-workers were. Sighing to herself, she pulled out the steel, cushioned chair and sat down in it, crossing her left leg over the right and leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table. Her head rested in her hands, pursing her lips.

Causing a scene in the beginning of the taping probably wasn't a good thing. But, she never was one to think when her emotions overcame her.

"Feeling better, Nel?" John made his entrance, walking over to the small buffet the WWE had put together for its workers.

The blonde lifted her head from her hands, turning her eyes to the attention of the WWE champ. Feeling better wasn't _quite_ the term. Although her heart had dropped a bit and her thoughts cleared her head as she saw his friend, Randy Orton, behind him, grabbing his own plate of pasta's, salad's, and sausages.

"You were sick last night?" Randy hesitated, his eyes not once glancing over to her.

"I'm feeling better, thanks John." The petite woman murmured before nodding her head and piping up a small, "yeah," in response to Randy's question.

Though the Viper wasn't convinced. He grabbed a fork and looked over towards Nelly, his eyes connecting with hers for just a second before she turned away.

"Glad to hear that you're better, Nel. I figured you were fine, since I heard you went at it with Creative again." The Boston native teased. "I'd love to stay and chat..but I got a promo to shoot." The man winked to her all while shoving pasta noodles into his mouth, hijacking it out of catering.

Clearing her throat, Nelly stood to her feet, wanting to escape the awkward encounter her and Randy would need to have eventually.

"Nelly?" Randy's voice interrupted her planned escape as she slowly turned, clutching her hands tightly.

"Hey, Randy." She murmured before spinning around and offering a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You didn't _seem_ sick last night." He ignored her greeting and instead went directly to the conversation he wanted to have, and the one she didn't.

"I.." She pulled out the chair and sat back down, the Viper sitting down beside her and starting on his very hefty meal. "I just told John that so he wouldn't ask a million questions. And..I knew if I told AJ I was leaving with a guy she'd get pissed at me." She spoke in a small voice.

"Oh, so AJ's your mother now?" He impudently questioned, keeping his eyes off hers and focused on the meal in front of him.

"No, she's just a close friend and wants to watch out for me." Nelly defended quickly, her eyebrows furrowing. How was she supposed to explain to this man that she's had strict warning to stay away and probably for reasons to avoid what happened last night.

"So she doesn't want to allow you, a twenty-four year old woman, to have fun with herself?"

Nelly couldn't help but roll her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, she just wants me to be careful and not get myself into trouble." She huffed.

"Oh, so _that's_ what this is about, hmm?" He finally looked towards her, bringing a napkin up to his perfect lips.

"About what?" She mumbled, her eyes looking towards him and quickly searching her face.

"Trouble. I'm always the cause of trouble, aren't I?" The man chuckled darkly, setting the white paper napkin on the table. "People think they know about everything just because they've heard about it from somewhere or read it on the internet. Truth is, they know shit. No one will ever know the real me, not even John or Hunter, not even my wife. All because no one cares to know about people's _real_ feelings and _real_ life. They only care about knowing what's skin deep." He grabbed the paper plate and threw it in the garbage behind him before rising to his feet. "Sorry for bothering you, Nelly and sorry for causing you _trouble._" He pushed past her and left the catering to her.

She had thought that _having_ to talk to him about what happened would be the worst part, but now she was feeling guiltier than ever. She hadn't thought that her job would be consumed with high-school drama. He was right, with every word he spoke. And she fell right into all the gossip with AJ and apparently, 'every other person in this business' had. Grumbling outloud, she took a few large steps forward before her large strides turned into running.

"Randy!" She called out, seeing him near the end of the hallway. The man stopped in his tracks, Nelly's footsteps running her faster to him until she caught up to him.

She placed a gentle hand to his forearm as she walked around him, peering up to his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't..mean to get you upset. I-" She was cutt off quickly by his words.

"You haven't upset me, Nelly, stop right there. I just wish you'd allow yourself to take what you want and not worry about everyone else." He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his stomach. Nelly couldn't help but blush as he found herself staring at his now flexed muscles.

"This is exactly my point," Smirked the Predator, "You _look_ at me and you melt into a pool. I know how I make you feel, it's very evident in your reactions and emotions." He pointed out to her, only making her blush further, her pale skin turning red.

His hand lifted to brush against her heated cheek and he stared down to her, a shiver running down her spine just at the touch. It was crazy what this man did to her, and she had no way of controlling it.

"Randy, I want to get to know you better." She quietly responded, finding herself leaning into his touch.

The man merely laughed, dropping his hand from her face, "No you don't, Nelly. You don't want to get to know me, trust me." He leaned forward, being more level with her short height. "I'll see you around, Nel." He whispered into her ear before placing a kiss to her cheek and turning on his heels, walking down the hallway and towards the area he was needed for his taping, leaving Nelly standing there; confused and troubled.

* * *

**So we have our confrontation between Nelly and Randy. This chapter's doing a little setting up for the chapters to come. **

**Please, please, please review. It gives me motivation and makes me write faster 3**

Thank you to Kirstein Renee Orton, Christina89, RKO-flavored-skittles, & emma for your reviews! It means the world to me :3


End file.
